dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
My Girl
"My Girl" is the eleventh episode of Superman: The Animated Series. It depicts the return of Lana Lang, Clark Kent's High School Sweetheart. When Lana dates Lex Luthor and re-unites with Clark, she takes it upon herself to spy on Lex and tip off Superman to Lex's plans in spite of Superman's warnings. Plot A fashion show is being held in Metropolis and Clark and Lois are assigned to write up on it. As they watch the show Lex Luthor shows up along with his newest date: Lana Lang. Clark is quite interested in the fact as he used to date Lana back in High School. While Lana leaves to work on her fashion show, Lex meets up with an employee who speaks of some mysterious customers. Lana finishes dressing up one of her girls and is soon confronted by two women who kidnap her to get her expensive dress. Clark walks in the room just after Lana's been taken. The kidnappers throw Lana into an elevator and are soon confronted by Superman. They toss Lana out of the elevator to distract Superman and attempt to escape. However, Superman manages to both save Lana and capture the criminals. After her rescue, Lana lets on that she knows that Superman is really Clark Kent. Luthor shows up after Superman leaves and expresses his happiness at Superman showing up. Later, Superman talks to Lana and warns her about Luthor. He mentions that the man Luthor spoke to was an arms dealer and that he may be selling weapons for Luthor. Lana is unconcerned and refuses to leave Luthor. She says that she knows how to handel Lex and most men. It was only Clark Kent she ever had any troubling pinning down. Superman leaves and is seen by Mercy. Mercy tells Luthor about Superman's visit to Lana's apartment, but Lana manages to dissuade Luthor from punishing her. Luthor speaks to his arms dealer but Lana listens in on him. Mercy observes this and offers to kill Lana but Luthor refuses. Outside, Lana calls up Clark and tells him about the arms deal. Outside Metropolis the arms dealer shows his customers a weapon that causes objects to explode. Superman shows up and confronts them but only manages to capture the criminals. The arms dealer destroys a rail bridge and escapes while Superman saves the train. Superman confronts Lana over her intervention. Lana continues to insist that she becomes Superman's sidekick but he continues to refuse her. Before Superman could say anything else, Lana "pins him" with a powerful kiss. Unbeknownst to Lana, Luthor is watching and even sees Lana kissing Superman. He angrily leaves. The next day, Lana has lunch with Lex and overhears him talking to Mr. Eelan over the phone about another arms deal in Central City. Lana calls it in to Superman and still refuses to listen to his warnings. There's a knock at Lana's door and she enters into a limo only to find Mr. Eelan is driving. Lana wakes up in a lead factory and is told that the because of the lead fumes the place is automated and Superman can't see them. She is placed in a mold for lead bars and is nearly covered in molten lead. However, Superman shows up anyway, revealing that he suspected Central City to be a ploy. Mr. Eelan attempts to stop Superman with his weapon and causes molten lead to fill the factory. Both Lana and Mr. Eelan are almost killed but Superman manages to save them both. After her ordeal, Lana has finally learned her lesson and heads off to Paris to continue her job. Cast Trivia * In one scene Superman risks his life to save a deer. This is the first time he's been shown to take such a risk for a creature other than a human. Quotes Category:STAS episodes